World Championship
The Big Buck World Championship is an annual event that has occurred every Fall since 2008. Players from around the world come to compete for a large cash prize. It is also an opportunity for the community to congregate together, often for the only time of the year. Statistics For Each Year * 2008 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: Excalibur (now known as Castle; now defunct) ** Date: October 18 ** Winner: *** Jerad Berg-$10,000 * 2009 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: District Bar ** Date: October 17 ** Winners: *** Nick Berg (Big Buck Hunter Pro)-$10,000 *** Jerad Berg (Big Buck Safari)-$10,000 * 2010 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: The Cubby Bear ** Date: October 2 ** Winners: *** Trevor Floren (Big Buck Hunter Pro)-$10,000 *** Alex Derhohannesian (Big Buck Safari)-$10,000 * 2011 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: The Cubby Bear ** Dates: September 23-24 ** Winners: *** Sara Erlandson (Ladies' Tourney)-$2,000 *** Nick Robbins (World Championship)-$15,000 * 2012 ** City: New York, NY ** Venue: The Altman Building ** Dates: November 9-10 ** Winners: *** Sara Erlandson (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Chris Fream (World Championship)-$15,000 * 2013 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: Chop Shop ** Dates: November 8-9 ** Winners: *** Melinda Van Hoomissen (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Trevor Gartner (World Championship)-$15,000 * 2014 ** City: Minneapolis, MN ** Venue: The Pourhouse ** Dates: October 24-25 ** Winners: *** Sara Erlandson (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Derek Tower (World Championship)-$15,000 * 2015 ** City: Chicago, IL ** Venue: Hard Rock Cafe ** Dates: October 23-24 ** Winners: *** Sara Erlandson (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Trevor Gartner (World Championship)-$15,000 * 2016 ** City: Austin, TX ** Venue: The Belmont ** Dates: November 4-5 ** Winners: *** Melinda Van Hoomissen (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Trevor Gartner (World Championship)-$20,000 * 2017 ** City: Las Vegas, NV ** Venue: Hard Rock Cafe ** Dates: October 27-28 ** Winners: *** Kylie Hodsdon (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Rogelio Anguiano (World Championship)-$20,000 * 2018 ** City: Las Vegas, NV ** Venue: Esports Arena Las Vegas ** Dates: October 26-27 ** Winners: *** Melissa Romanik (Ladies' Tourney)-$5,000 *** Trevor Gartner (World Championship)-$20,000 Qualification The qualification process for the World Championship has had some changes over the years. They usually involve the player competing in online tournaments. Regions From 2008-2010, players would compete in 4 separate regions of the United States (East, South, North, & West) that had their own specific tournaments. The top players from those tournaments would compete in Regional Finals, determining who makes it to the World Championship (usually held on the second day). In 2011 and 2012, players still had to compete in regions, but there would be no regional finals as Day 1 would now be reserved for the Ladies' Tourney. The best players from the respective regions when the tournaments closed would advance to the World Championship and/or Ladies' Tourney. 5-Tournament System and Transition to 5 Months In 2013 and 2014, players would compete in 5 tournaments themed to the original 5 different animals on Big Buck HD to compete in the World Championship. Australia would compete in one qualifier to make it. The Ladies' Tourney was still restricted to those in the United States, and women still had to compete in a separate qualifier to make it to the Ladies' Tourney. From 2015-2017, the qualifying process would change from a 4 to 6-week long process to a 5-month long process starting in May and ending in late September or early October. In 2015, a 6th animal was added to Big Buck HD, with 2 more to release in the following years. In that year, there were still 5 unique tournaments, but the animals and sites chosen would be random. Australia started qualifying late, having only 3 tournaments, and Canada was the last country to get on board, having only one tournament. In 2016 and 2017, these tournaments would now be organized by animal for the United States and Australia. Canada had only one tournament to compete in. The Ladies' Tourney Qualifier was still a separate tournament limited to the United States. The top 10 scores for all tournaments would determine where they would rank on the Skill leaderboard. If they didn't make it, they would be ranked on the Wildcard leaderboard depending on how many times they've played (a minimum of 50) and how high their cumulative score was. In 2016, Canada was based on cumulative score before switching to a high score system in 2017. Global Transition Beginning in 2018, everything would be streamlined into one tournament. All 3 countries' databases were merged into one, and qualifying would now be done in a new feature called Big Buck Hunter Pro. Players would be ranked on the Skill leaderboard depending on their top 5 scores in all 3 Treks of 9 different animals. If they didn't make the cut, their cumulative score would determine where they rank on the Wildcard leaderboard. Women who participated in Pro mode would now be entered into both the World Championship and Ladies' Tourney, regardless of which country they are coming from. Changes to the game At the World Championship, players would be given unannounced twists that they would not be able to practice beforehand. This would usually include the addition of new animals or other changes. 2008 -Since it was the first tournament, none 2009 -Big Buck Hunter Pro: Open Season animals incorporated 2010 -Big Buck Safari: Outback animals incorporated 2011 -Both tournaments now played on Big Buck World 2012 -Both tournaments now played on Big Buck HD 2013 -Both tournaments now played on machines with 42" fixed monitors, rather than attachable ones 2014 -Irish Elk sites and bonuses added to both tournaments. Some bonuses from other animals were present but would be removed until that particular animal would be released. 2015 -Bighorn Sheep sites and bonuses added to both tournaments. Shootout Bonus scores would also be increased by 2.5x 2016 -Gemsbok sites and bonuses added to both tournaments 2017 -Introduced mirrored sites to both tournaments 2018 -Introduced Zombie Whitetail Deer sites * Day 2 only * Headshots only * Normal Buck models replaced with Zombie Deer models from In Case of Zombies: Doe of the Dead, and environments "spookified" * Only affected a few Trek 1 sites throughout the tournament Category:Events